Only Time Can Tell (Tomarry)
by flowerqueen98
Summary: I've always known that I'd have a soulmate/ But I never thought it would be him. How can I learn to love a man, who's killed? A man who has physically and emotionally abused me. I know that one thing is for certain. Only Time Can Tell. Amazing art work by the lovely Avalon-kore


Beep, Beep, Beep.

The distant sound of the alarm, a sound I've grown accustomed to, alerting me to wake up. The sound that reminds me to get up before the Dursleys' awake, to have their clothes nice and crisp. To have breakfast finished and hot for them and to be out of their eyesight by the time they are up and moving. I've followed this exact routine father than I can remember. I know that if I do one wrong thing, it will lead to more punishments than I already receive at the moment.

At a young age, I couldn't quite understand why they didn't show me the same love as their beloved son Dudley. I used to think that it was because I didn't eat as much as them or that I had manners and a high IQ. But as I grew older, I started to realize it was stemming from the jealous they had against my parents. The jealous of not become someone as important as my father. Or not becoming someone as rare of beauty and as smart of a brain, as my mother. I now know that jealous has an ugly side and it can never go away, even if through death, it still festers until you can no longer take the pain and lash out. But even with all the verbal and physical abuse, I get from them, it still doesn't measure the amount of torture 'You know who' makes me go through.

"You damn scum, come down here right now!" Uncle Vernon yells from the bottom of the stairs. I descend the stairs slowly in fear of getting hurt,"Yes sir?" I asked timidly

"Where are the waffles, and bacon?" Uncle Vernon asked in outrage. But Uncle Vernon never asked me to make that and he didn't buy the food for that feast.

"Sir, you never asked me to make that. And there aren't any ingredients to make that for breakfast." I reply with my head down, waiting to get struck. He just huffs angrily and walks that he is done with the conversation I slowly turn to head upstairs. Upon walking in the direction of the stairs I feel a heavy object get thrown towards my head. Feeling light head, I can feel the blood trickle down my hair.

"Maybe you should have gone to the store and go those ingredients. You no good, magic worshipping, freak." Uncle Vernon says to me as Dudley and Aunt Petunia laugh in the dining area.

Holding my head securely as to not drop any blood. I lower my head further as in a submissive way, as to not bring any more harm to my person.

"I am truly sorry Uncle Vernon, it wasn't my intention to displease you. I will remember that for tomorrow, my deepest apologies." I whisper out to him.

"Look, Dad, he's trying to kiss up to you. He is trying to get himself out of punishment and I will not stand for this." Dudley screams angrily at the thought of Harry not getting a worse punishment. He points his finger st Harry repeatedly as if trying to get his point across. "This idiot forgot to bring us our favorite meal, he should be punished worse, father!" Dudley continues to rant.

It seems as if Uncle Vernon was over thinking his decision if whether to punish Harry or to let him slide for this one mistake. But then he starts to remember that his parents were wicked and should be shunned in hell. They also gave birth to an evil child with the same wicked powers. Vernon started to think about beating the magic out of him. And the more he thought this plan over the more he wanted to put it into motion.

"You are right my boy. I knew that my child was bright. "Uncle Vernon smiles as he gets up from the dining room and moved into the living room. Harry was clueless as to why Uncle Vernon began to move the furniture in the living room around. As the coffee table was moved farther away from the room, and the couches were moved to make the room look more open. Uncle Vernon then looked up, a bit out of breath, and proceeded to tell Harry to stand in front of him.

The boy started to get this feeling that something bad was about to happen. As he moved slowly toward the living room, Uncle Vernon summoned Dudley. As Harry stood in front of his uncle. He began to shake in fear of what was to come. Before he could even blink to see what was happening the beating began. Harry felt the first blow to his cheek, not having enough time to react, another blow came towards his stomach.

As Harry falls to the ground due to the pain in his stomach, they began to kick him. They didn't care where they kicked him. Feet landed on his rib cage, head, legs, anywhere they could reach him. The Dursley's not realizing how loud Harry's cries of pain were or the fact that they left the blinds open.

They continued to beat him until they heard police sirens and the door being busted open. By the time the beating stopped Harry had already passed out due to the pain and blood loss.


End file.
